Regalo extraterrestre
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos está muy contento en su cumpleaños, todo ha salido espectacular, sólo un hecho le llamó la atención, Inglaterra no se había presentado, pero ese suceso tendría que ver con lo que Tony quería regalarle al americano. USxUK.


Espero les guste, otro obsequio por el cumpleaños del gordo americano xD

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Un regalo de Tony.

La fiesta ya había acabado, volaron fuegos artificiales, no hubo heridos, sólo que uno de los proyectiles casi le llega accidentalmente a un ruso… pero eso a Estados Unidos poco le importaba -además fue intencional-, su fiesta había estado perfecta, aunque le faltó la deliciosa guinda al helado, pastel, lo que fuera, la guinda, exquisita e irremplazable, esa era Arthur.

Le extrañó un poco, ya que ahora Arthur no era el viejo melodramático que se tiraba al piso de la pena por la independencia, esos son más que nada mitos, aunque es cierto que no viene con el rostro sonriente y vomitando arcoiris por la felicidad de la fecha, pero se limitaba a darle un abrazo y uno que otro regalito.

Pero no vino, y ahora estaba en casa, encontrándose con su amigo.

–¿A mí, me darás un regalo a mí Tony? –

El extraterrestre asintió, mientras el menor le miraba algo impresionado, ¿qué le podría dar su amigo?, no sabía, y así el ser, chasqueando los dedos dejó ver una caja enorme tapada en una manta. Y cuando la deslizó, era nada menos que Inglaterra, forcejeando, con cuerdas, indignado lleno de instintos caza-extraterrestres.

–¿A arthur? ¿me regalas a Arthur? ¡jajaja, oh, que genial eres Tony! –sonrió ampliamente, mientras el inglés gritaba sin producir sonido por ayuda detrás de lo amarrado que estaba. –Pero debes saber que no me lo puedes regalar ya, porque bueno… él ya es mío…¿por qué está amarrado? ¿un incentivo sexual? ¿quieres que te haga el amor Arthur? –le sonrió coqueto al inglés, quien entre su forcejeo, oscureció sus mejillas.

En un lindo rojo, el extraterrestre negó con la cabeza, dando a explicar que lo que le regalaba no era a Arthur, el estadounidense elevó una ceja, si no era eso ¿qué le estaba regalando?, el extraterrestre se ahorró de palabras y le entregó un informe al cumpleañeros, los ojos del norteamericano a medida que lo iba leyendo parecían salirse de su rostro, leía anonadado el historial.

–¿Em-barazado? ¿Arthur embarazado? –el inglés al oír esas palabras se le pusieron en blanco los ojos, estaba pálido muerto. –¿Lo embarazaste con mi ADN? ¿en serio tendremos mini-nosotros? –decía casi gritando de la alegría el menor.

Arthur se retorcía como gusano, no podía creerlo, así que por eso ese ser tan raro lo había drogado y experimentado raramente con él… estaba…¿embarazado? se quería matar, ya no tenía muchos motivos para odiar el cumpleaños de Alfred, pero que le hayan hecho algo así a él, un gran ex-imperio era imperdonable.

–¿Por eso faltaste Artie? –lo miró con ternura, abrazando al inglés con fuerza, con cariño, casi llorando de la felicidad. –Este es el mejor regalo de mi vida Arthur, el tener una familia contigo definitivamente es…lo mejor que me podrías regalar…–

–Mngh…–decía aún amarrado, dejándose abrazar sonrojando un poco sus mejillas.

Maldito americano, se veía demasiado feliz, lo besó durante mucho tiempo, lo consintió sin fin, casi como si fuera Inglaterra el cumpleañero, no otro, no él. El inglés se guardó sus palabras, hubiera alegado de lo lindo por quedar preñado, pero el menor estaba tan feliz… que no podría decir que no quería al niño o niña, después de todo, es una muestra de amor de ellos dos, y quién sabe, quizás, el próximo año, el cuatro de julio exactamente, se armaría de valor y le pediría la boda a Alfred, y esta vez, ningún ser raro plomo de ojos rojos lo encerraría para hacerlo.

**N.A: **Ese regalito que le dio Tony… awww, aunque se odien Inglaterra y Tony se lo agradece de cierta manera al extraterrestre, y en el siguiente cumpleaños le pedirá matrimonio, claro, si no lo hace Alfred antes, en fin, espero que les gustara, seguiré subiendo fic del cumple de Alfred :D


End file.
